


The Ghost of Baby

by IndigoCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoCat/pseuds/IndigoCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Midwest, a tale of a phantom car that belonged to the notorious Winchester Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of Baby

The story goes that one night the Winchester Brothers led the police on a high-speed chase. It is not known if the police knew at the time the Winchesters were wanted fugitives or if they committed another crime. What is known is the chase ended up on a dead-end road. 

The police followed the Impala down a narrow dirt road that veered off to the right before going down hill and crossing an even narrower bridge, then back uphill. The road leveled off and the Winchesters’ car picked up speed.

The Winchesters tried to stop. The officer in the first car saw the brakes come on the speeding car, but it was too late. The Winchesters’ car crashed through the barricade that marked the end of the road.

The car rested against a tree halfway down the hill.  
Sam Winchester had been thrown out of the Impala and found high above in the branches of the same tree. Of Dean Winchester, there was no sigh. A search was made of the surrounding area, but his body was never found.

No one claimed Sam’s body and he was buried in a local cemetery. His grave was unmarked.

The first reports of a haunting came from a group of local teens who wanted to see where the infamous Winchesters died. It was a moonlit night, not a cloud in the sky. A few hours and even more cans and bottles of beer later, the teens left.

Just as they started down the hill toward, the bridge, bright headlights appeared in the mirrors of the car. One of the teens in the back turned back to look out the back window. “I don’t see any car. Get us out of here.”

The car began to fishtail as the driver stomped on the gas. The headlights receded, before catching back up with them. The boy in the front passenger seat rolled down the window and stuck his head out. He could hear the roar of the pursuing engine. All he could see of the other car was headlights.

The teens raced down the hill, across the bridge and backup the other side. They skidded out into the main road. One of the teens looked back in time to see the headlights wink out of existence. That didn’t give the driver any sense of relief. He pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

At first no one believed the teens until more sober witnesses began to report seeing the phantom headlights. Sighting continued until a fire swept through the junkyard where the Impala had been towed. After that, they were no more reports of the phantom headlights.

As for sightings of the Winchester Brothers, that is another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this on reading real-life ghost stories.


End file.
